El príncipe y el rosario
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Para Kanako la llave para encontrar a su destino se encontraba en el misterioso rosario que tenía en sus manos...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic _pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

**Advertencias: **Semi AU, contiene numerosos spoilers del manga.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

El exquisito rosario (1) reposaba sobre el escritorio de Kanako, para la muchacha la pieza representaba una serie de recuerdos perdidos, una infancia enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente.

Pero lo que la chica ignoraba es que precisamente este misterioso rosario sería la llave para encontrar a su destino: el enigmático príncipe de su niñez.

* * *

**(1) En el anime se aclara que el collar de Kanako no es un rosario, pero en mi fic si lo será, por exigencias de la misma historia ;)**

* * *

**Notas finales: Este fic constará de tres capítulos (sin contar el prólogo), los iré publicando una vez por semana, la velocidad de las actualizaciones dependerá del recibimiento que tenga XD Así que si quieren una actualización rápida no olviden dejar review. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a ****Nix8995**** por aclararme varios aspectos del manga y por darme buenas ideas para el fic. También una mención especial a ****241L0RM3RCUR1**** que estuvo esperando impacientemente a que publique la historia. **


	2. Memorias Fragmentadas

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic _pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

**Advertencias: **Semi AU, contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno: Memorias Fragmentadas**_

Tú, mi amor, mi amigo,

mi corazón te escogió

y no sé por qué.

_Mon amour, mon ami_\- **Therion**

* * *

_10 años atrás_

La pequeña Kanako observaba con curiosidad la magnífica escuela en la que se encontraba.

"_No puedo creer que mí papá trabaje en un lugar tan bonito ¡Es tan grande y elegante! Además las señoritas que asisten a esta escuela son muy bonitas y usan uniformes muy lindos. Definitivamente cuando grande sea estudiare aquí."_

Su papá la había llevado a la escuela Ame no Kisake ya que la madre de Kanako estaba muy enferma, y no habiendo quien la pudiese cuidar, el Miyamae mayor vio por conveniente traerla a su lugar de trabajo.

–Procura comportarte bien Kanako–. Advirtió el hombre mayor mientras tomaba la diminuta mano de su hija, guiándola hacia a la oficina de los maestros.

–Buenos días Miyamae-sensei–. Fumi se inclino cortésmente, al hacerlo reparó en la pequeña niña que acompañaba al maestro.

–¿Tú debes ser Kanako-chan?– La mujer sonrió. –¡Eres tan parecida a tu madre! ¡Y tan adorable!– Chilló la amable profesora.

Kanako se sonrojó levemente ante los halagos que recibía, desviando su mirada hacia algún punto en el suelo. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

–Te la encargo mucho, Kumagai-sensei–. La grave voz del hombre habló.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, la cuidaré bien–. Respondió con dulzura la joven mujer.

–Adiós Kanako–. El hombre sonrió levemente mientras soltaba la mano de su pequeña hija para luego salir de la habitación.

La pequeña agito sus dos manos, a manera de despedida, a la figura paterna que se perdió tras la puerta. No tenía miedo, sabía que su padre regresaría.

–Vamos Kanako-chan, este lugar es un sitio aburrido para adultos–. Fumi tomó la mano de la niña con dulzura y empezó a caminar, recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela.

Kanako realmente estaba maravillada, esa escuela se parecía mucho a un castillo ¿O tal vez si lo era? Entonces debía haber un príncipe viviendo ahí. Como en los cuentos que su mamá le contaba.

"_Querida Madre en el hospital, tal vez hoy pueda conocer a mi príncipe azul, si es así entonces yo me convertiré en una bonita princesa pero ¿No tengo que usar un vestido de princesa? ¿Dónde puedo conseguirlo? ¿O vendrá con el príncipe?"_

Mientras Kanako se hundía en sus profundos pensamientos, una sonriente Fumi detuvo sus pasos al ver que la directora se acercaba.

–Buenos días, Shidou-san–. La joven maestra se inclinó profundamente.

–Buenos días Kumagai-sensei–. Irene devolvió el saludo cortésmente, entonces reparó en la pequeña que acompañaba a Fumi.

–¿Quién es ella?– La directora sonrió mientras se agachaba para observarla mejor.

–Es la hija de Miyamae-sensei, la estoy cuidando–. Explicó la maestra.

–Entiendo, ¿Sabes? Mis nietos vinieron a visitarme ¿No le parece una buena idea que se conozcan?– Irene sonrió.

–Me parece una excelente idea Shidou-san–. Fumi respondió con los ojos brillando de alegría. –De esta manera Kanako-chan no se aburrirá–. Agregó.

–Entonces acompáñenme a mi oficina– La directora empezó a caminar en dirección al nombrado lugar, seguida por la maestra y la niña.

Entonces, Kanako, quien volvía a la realidad, reparó en la figura de la mujer mayor a la que seguían, no la conocía ¿Quién era?

Quiso preguntar pero la imponente figura de la señora mayor la intimidaba, así que recorrió el trayecto en completo silencio, atentando contra su propia naturaleza enérgica.

La pelinegra vio que se acercaban a unas grandes puertas de caoba exquisitamente talladas, de repente un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella, como una inquietud pero desconocía las razones.

Irene abrió las puertas empujándolas suavemente.

–Kanako-chan te presento a mis nietos: Shizu y Mariya–. Mientras decía esto la mujer mayor se acercó a unos mellizos rubios, tomándolos de los hombros.

Fumi miro fijamente a Kanako, ella inmediatamente captó el mensaje.

–Es un placer conocerlos, soy Miyamae Kanako– Dijo la pelinegra, un poco nerviosa y con la voz ligeramente elevada. Imitando infructuosamente a su padre.

Ante el gracioso saludo, Mariya sonrió tiernamente mientras que Shizu observó, con una ceja elevada, a la niña con una mirada despectiva.

Kanako rápidamente percibió el desprecio proveniente del niño, así que inconscientemente se pego más a la maestra, buscando su protección. Lo irónico es que solo ella percibió eso, los otros presentes en la oficina no notaron aquello.

Fumi, confundida, miró a la niña, al parecer algo la había asustado.

–¿Qué tal si los dejamos solos para que se conozcan mejor?– Dijo la joven maestra, esperando que así a Kanako se le pasara el repentino miedo. Ignorante de la situación que atemorizaba a la niña.

Al escuchar esto Kanako entró en pánico, y aferrándose aún más a las piernas de la maestra, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse Kanako-chan, verás que mis nietos son unos niños agradables con quienes puedes jugar–. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente la directora.

La dulce sonrisa de la señora infundió algo de valor a la pelinegra.

–Si señora–. Suspiró Kanako recordando los buenos modales que tanto le enseñaban en casa.

–Entonces está decidido–. Aplaudió Irene. –Mis nietos conocen bien la escuela, ellos te enseñaran el lugar. Dirigió su mirada a los mellizos. –Compórtense adecuadamente y no hagan travesuras.

–Lo mismo va para ti, Kanako-chan–. Dijo Fumi –Vendré a buscarte al mediodía–. La maestra mostró una expresión pensativa. –¿Pero dónde?... ¡Ya sé! En el árbol de cerezo que se encuentra en el patio principal, apuesto que los mellizos conocen el lugar.

Fumi acarició la cabeza de Kanako, entonces salió del lugar acompañada por la directora.

El silencio acompaño a los pequeños hasta que la tierna Mariya rompió el hielo.

–¿Cuántos años tienes Kana-chan?

–Tengo seis años–. Informó Kanako alegremente, esa niña parecía bastante agradable, a diferencia de su hermano.

–Tch, pareces mucho mayor, Torre de Tokio–. Shizu comentó irónicamente, refiriéndose a la anormal altura de la niña.

–¡No me llames así! además ¡No soy una mayordoma!– Gritó una indignada Kanako.

–Dije mayor, idiota–. Aclaró el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa burlesca adornándole las facciones.

Mariya, notando que el ambiente se volvía tenso, se interpuso entre su hermano y Kanako.

–¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar afuera?– Preguntó nerviosamente la menor de los Shidou, un tanto incomoda por la situación.

–Me parece bien–. Habló Kanako completamente emocionada, olvidando rápidamente el mal rato que pasó.

Shizu observó seriamente como Kanako tomaba la mano de Mariya para irse a jugar al exterior. Suspirando profundamente siguió al par de niñas.

Las niñas se sentaron al pie de un enorme árbol de cerezo, el mencionado anteriormente por Fumi, acomodándose en el suave césped, mientras empezaban una cordial charla, seguidas por un extrañamente silencioso Shizu que lanzaba miradas fulminantes a Kanako, esta se limitaba a pretender que no las notaba, fingiendo naturalidad frente a Mariya, aunque un leve temblor recorría su infantil cuerpo.

"_¿Lo habré insultado sin darme cuenta? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¡Qué miedo!"_

"_Porque me pareces tan estúpida que me es imposible imaginar que seas hija de un maestro de MI escuela". _Una conocida voz resonó en su mente.

"_¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces en mi mente?! ¡Sal de aquí! Un momento… ¡¿Cómo sabes que mi papá es un maestro?! "_

"_Eres más iletrada de lo que pensaba". _La voz de Shizu suspiró en señal de exasperación.

"_¡Deja de hacer eso!". _Kanako se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, esperando ahuyentar a la voz invasora. Para colmo no entendía ni la mitad de lo que la voz hablaba.

–¿Está todo bien Kana-chan?– Indagó una preocupada Mariya, había observado desde hace un rato los extraños gestos que hacia Kanako, cómo si hablara con alguien más.

–¿Eh? Ji Ji Ji Sí, está todo muy bien–. Rió nerviosamente Kanako rascándose la nuca con su mano izquierda, probablemente si contara a Mariya la extraña situación ella no le creería.

–Ya veo–. Mariya sonrió deslumbrantemente.

Kanako estaba muy sorprendida por las diferencias que tenían los dos hermanos, era prácticamente polos opuestos, ahora difícilmente podía confundirlos.

Gracias a Mariya se enteró de que los mellizos asistían al jardín de infantes, para su humillación, puesto que ellos usaban un vocabulario muy refinado ¡Por Dios! Ella debería enseñarles muchas cosas (ya que era la mayor) pero sucedía justamente lo contrario.

–¿Tienes algún sueño, Kana-chan?– Preguntó de repente Mariya mientras jugueteaba con el suave pasto que crecía al pie del cerezo. Shizu puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, si tengo uno pero me da pena decirlo–. Las mejillas de Kanako se sonrojaron levemente.

–Por favor Kana-chan cuéntamelo o ¿No confías en mí?– Los ojos de Mariya se llenaron de lagrimas, esto alarmó a Kanako.

–Está bien te lo diré pero promete no contarlo a nadie ni burlarte–. Rogó la pelinegra mientras juntaba sus manos.

–Prometido–. Sonrió la niña rubia.

–Bien lo diré–. Kanako tomó aire. –Mi sueño es casarme con un príncipe.

–Qué bonito sueño–. Suspiró Mariya con la mejilla teñidas de carmín, mientras llevaba una mirada soñadora.

–Vaya tontería ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en una niña tan tonta y fea como tú?– Comentó Shizu con un tono arrogante y lleno de sorna.

–¡Shizu!– Reprendió Mariya, totalmente indignada pero su llamada de atención no tuvo efecto alguno en su hermano, quien seguía mirando burlescamente a su nueva amiga.

Kanako sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, no le daría ese placer al creído de Shizu. Se limitó a fingir que no había oído la ofensa.

–Además quisiera que mi príncipe me obsequie un bonito anillo, como el que tiene mi mamá–. Dijo la pelinegra completamente emocionada, olvidando rápidamente el mal rato que pasó, para consternación de los mellizos.

Shizu frunció el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su hermana, que lo miro confundida.

–También espero que mi príncipe me regale un castillo muy grande y un caballo blanco como la nieve y…–. Kanako continuaba su perorata inconsciente de la molestia que crecía cada vez más en Shizu.

Mariya, quien presentía que una bomba estaba a punto de explotar, buscaba desesperadamente una manera de calmar los ánimos de su hermano, sabía lo que pasaría si Shizu realmente se enfadaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

–Kana-chan ¿No quieres que te muestre un bonito juego de té que me obsequió mi abuela?

–¡Por supuesto que sí!– Chillo emocionada, dejando atrás su discurso.

–Espera aquí, enseguida lo traigo–. Mariya se fue corriendo hacia una dirección desconocida.

Kanako se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del peligro al que se enfrentaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda alertándola de una maldad proveniente del niño rubio que la acompañaba. Cuando quiso llamar a Mariya, esta había desaparecido en la inmensidad del lugar.

"_Esto no va acabar bien"._

Shizu, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la niña, sonrió maliciosamente aumentando el temor de la susodicha.

Kanako temiendo lo peor se puso de pie, dio pasos hacia atrás buscando mantener distancia con el niño, hasta que su espalda chocó con la superficie rugosa y áspera del árbol de cerezo.

–Escucha bien Ka-na-ko– Dijo Shizu arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba más a la niña, al punto que los separaba unos cuantos centímetros.

La niña no pudiendo estar más asustada, quiso escapar pero las piernas no le respondían.

–Tú serás mi esposa, no lo olvides–. Ordenó con naturalidad el mayor de los Shidou.

–¿Ah?– Kanako no podía estar más confundida ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

–Lo que escuchaste, cuando te gradúes te casaras conmigo–. Repitió Shizu, señalándola con su mano.

–¡Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo!– Replicó Kanako, todavía sin entender la situación.

–No tienes otra alternativa, ya lo he decidido–. Dijo Shizu von un tono despreocupado.

–Ya te lo dije, yo no quie- Kanako fue interrumpida por Shizu, quien le arrojó un extraño objeto directo al rostro.

–Auch, eso dolió–. Se quejó Kanako mientras se frotaba el rostro con sus manitas, buscando aliviar el dolor.

–Tch, que niña tan malagradecida–. Shizu observaba a la pelinegra con una ceja elegantemente levantada.

Cuando la niña se repuso de la conmoción prestó atención al objeto que le había lanzado el mayor de los Shidou, se trataba de un elegante rosario, se encontraba en el pasto, debido al impacto.

–¿Qué es esto?– La niña se agachó para tomar el valioso objeto, con la curiosidad inundándole los ojos.

–Es un rosario–. Explicó Shizu con una expresión de: ¿En serio es tan idiota?

–Ah, ¿Es para mí?– Preguntó Kanako mansamente, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.

–No te hagas ilusiones, plebeya. Ese rosario es un recordatorio de que algún día serás mi esposa–. Dijo rotundamente Shizu, cruzando los brazos altivamente.

Kanako decidió ya no discutirle, después de todo ahora sabía que no podía contradecirle, era una batalla perdida antes de iniciarse.

–Kanako-chan, Kanako-chan ¿Dónde estás?– Se podía apreciar la figura de Fumi apareciendo en la distancia, eso significaba que el tiempo pasó volando. Ya era mediodía.

–No lo olvides, te casaras conmigo. Seré tu príncipe y tú serás mi princesa– Shizu mostró una autentica sonrisa, dedicada solo para la pelinegra.

"_Querida madre en el hospital, Kanako está segura de haber visto una de las sonrisas más bellas del mundo."_

La pelinegra sintió a sus mejillas arder furiosamente mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente. Jamás se había sentido así.

–Vaya, aquí estas–. Fumi se acercó corriendo hacia la niña. –Tú papá te esperando en el salón de maestros.

Kanako asintió mecánicamente, tomando la mano de la maestra.

–¡Adiós Shidou-san!– Kanako agitó su mano libre, viendo como la figura de Shizu se alejaba del árbol de cerezo.

Mientras Kanako se encontraba en el coche de su padre, este observó el rosario que su hija llevaba en su cuello, nunca lo había visto.

–¿De dónde sacaste ese rosario?– Preguntó el Miyamae mayor.

–Me lo obsequió mi príncipe–. Las mejillas de Kanako se tornaron rojas, mientras observaba con cariño el rosario.

El maestro estaba confundido ¿Qué le pasó a su hija en la escuela?

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo oficial, espero que les haya gustado. Shizu y Kanako de niños son una dulzura :'D Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han brindado.**

**Hora de responder los reviews:**

**241LORM3RCUR1: **Espero que con esta actualización se te haya pasado la intriga XD

**Karagabrielle: **Me alegra que te interesara mi historia, espero que este fic cumpla con todas tus expectativas u.u

**dark buterfly: **En serio me halaga mucho el hecho de que leyeras mis historias, ojalá que te guste este capítulo.

**Nix8995: **Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**May-chi: **Me encuentro muy feliz de que el fic te entusiasmara tanto, aquí va una actualización para que se te pasen las ansias XD

**No olviden dejar reviews, la velocidad de las actualizaciones depende de ustedes ;) **

**Coman verduras y beban mucha agua.**

**¡Adiós!**


	3. El falso príncipe

**Disclaimer: **_Maria H__olic _pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

****Advertencias****_****: ****_Semi AU, contiene spoilers del manga.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El falso príncipe**_

En el silencio

resuena todavía tu voz.

Sólo tu ausencia

llena el vacío sin ti.

_J'al le mal de toi- _**Therion**

* * *

_Presente_

Ryūken suspiró profundamente, otra vez su compañera de cuarto se había quedado dormida, con lo mucho que tenían que hacer.

–Kanako despierta–. Ryūken sacudió el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra, cubierta totalmente por un revoltijo de edredones y sabanas.

–Cinco minutos más–. Se escuchó la voz ronca de la joven emerger de las sabanas.

–Si no despiertas Dios se enfadará, sabes que no le gusta que sus estudiantes holgazaneen demasiado–. La pelirroja comentó preocupada por la posibilidad de que Dios se enfadará con su compañera de cuarto.

Ante esas palabras el cuerpo de Kanako rebotó, cual resorte, de su cama.

–¡Ya estoy despierta!– Kanako estiró los brazos para despertar a su cuerpo aún adormilado.

Mientras su compañera despabilaba, la vista de la pelirroja se fijó en el rosario que descansaba sobre el escritorio, Kanako cuidaba mucho de dicho objeto, como un tesoro.

–No quiero sonar como una metiche pero ¿De dónde sacaste ese rosario? ¿Es algún recuerdo familiar?– Los ojos de Ryūken brillaban por la curiosidad.

"_Ryūken-sama está interesada en mi vida, debo estar soñando." _Kanako bailaba en su mente.

–En realidad me lo obsequió un príncipe–. La pelinegra respondió con soltura.

–¿Un príncipe?– Preguntó la mayor, confundida.

–No lo recuerdo bien, pero estoy completamente segura de era un príncipe quien me obsequió el rosario–. Las palabras de Kanako destilaban seguridad, esto convenció a Ryūken de que lo que afirmaba su compañera era veraz.

–¿Y cómo era?– La mayor preguntó sonriendo tiernamente.

–La verdad no recuerdo ni siquiera su rostro, Ji Ji Ji–. Kanako se rascó la mejilla avergonzada.

La traumática muerte de su madre, el acoso escolar que sufría, sumado a la pobre memoria de la pelinegra, ocasionaron que su mente enterrara el recuerdo de las circunstancias en las que obtuvo el rosario, pero lo único que sabía es que dicho rosario representa algo muy especial y valioso para ella, por eso lo cuidaba con tanto afán.

–Apuesto a que muy pronto encontraras a tu príncipe–. Ryūken sonrió.

"_Ryūken-sama tiene una sonrisa preciosa." _La nariz de Kanako empezó a sangrar pero de repente volvió en sí, al asimilar las palabras de su senpai.

–Lo dudo mucho, ya no estoy interesada en encontrarlo–. Dijo Kanako perdiendo su vista en su valioso rosario.

"_Después de todo, odio a los chicos, aún así no entiendo porque siempre tengo está extraña sensación en mi corazón cada vez que veo el rosario ¿Qué será?"._

La pelirroja observó en silencio la tristeza que se apoderó de Kanako, decidió cambiar de tema.

–Lo mejor será que te vistas rápido, tenemos que ayudar con los preparativos para el baile ¿Recuerdas?– Habló la pelirroja con un tono maternal.

–¡Es cierto!–. Kanako entró rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

En tiempo record Kanako se dio una ducha rápida y luego procedió a ponerse su uniforme. Cuando ya estaba lista para cumplir con sus deberes, no sin antes ponerse su valioso rosario, junto a Ryūken, se dirigió al patio principal de la escuela, donde Shiki las esperaba.

El patio se encontraba lleno de estudiantes de Ame no Kisaki y Mihoshi no Mori, estos se encontraba adornando el patio con enormes listones de tela blanca y elegantes lámparas con motivos clásicos.

–¡Perdón por la tardanza!–.Tanto Ryūken como Kanako hicieron una reverencia.

–Tranquilas, llegaron justo a tiempo–. Dijo Shiki dulcemente. –Pero lo mejor es ponerse a trabajar ahora, hay mucho trabajo que hacer–. Agregó.

Por la carrera Kanako no había reparado en el detalle de que había un montón de chicos por la zona. Cuando se dio cuenta entró en pánico.

–¡Chicos!– Kanako se escondió tras su compañera de cuarto, temblando como gelatina.

–Así es, como el festival de las luces junta a ambas escuelas es natural que todos trabajemos juntos–. Shiki explicó alegremente, ignorante de la fobia de Kanako.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– Kanako murmuró a Ryūken.

–Te lo dije pero al parecer no estabas prestando atención– Se excuso amablemente la pelirroja.

Kanako desvió la vista, avergonzada por su distracción. De repente unos chillidos de emoción capturaron su escasa atención.

–¡Miren es Shizu Shidou!–. Unas chicas miraban emocionadas al joven rubio.

El nombrado se encontraba cargando unas cajas de cartón, acompañado de otros alumnos de Mihoshi no Mori. Los ojos de Shizu destilaban gentileza.

"_Shizu es muy popular con las chicas, debe ser por su naturaleza amable. Ojalá fuera una chica, entonces me casaría con ella." _Kanako sonrió traviesamente con un sentimiento nostálgico invadiéndole el alma.

–¡Bien hora de trabajar! ¿Kanako por que no vas en busca del jardinero? Necesitamos de su ayuda para cortar aquellas rosas blancas destinadas al festival–. Shiki señaló un enorme rosal blanco.

–Está bien–. La pelinegra suspiró, le esperaba un día de trabajo muy largo.

Kanako atravesaba un sendero empedrado, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_No es justo, yo también quiero asistir al festival ¿Por qué tienen que asistir al festival los molestos hombres? Estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de ver a mis preciosas doncellas con elegantes vestidos. Tendré que esconderme en mi habitación, no quiero que me dé urticaria." _

Instintivamente sus manos colocaron en su pecho buscando tocar su rosario, como solía hacerlo cuando se hundía en la tristeza o la preocupación, pero no sintió nada. Desesperada, empezó a buscar con la vista su valioso objeto perdido. Nada.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso, decidida a remover cielo y tierra en búsqueda de su tesoro.

Caminando, Kanako vio a la distancia un muchacho rubio parado al pie de un farol, llevaba el uniforme de Mihoshi no Mori, era muy alto (incluso más alto que ella) y sus facciones eran atractivas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención es que sostenía su rosario.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre el chico quedando sentada encima de las caderas del chico.

–¡Lo encontré!– La chica abrazó su rosario con cariño.

El joven rubio no podía estar más sorprendido, nunca en su vida una chica le había atacado así, eso le gustó…

Superada la inmensa alegría Kanako fue consciente de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba ¡Estaba encima de un chico! Su mente entró en pánico, trató de huir pero algo se lo impedía.

Fijó su vista en el joven frente a ella, los ojos del joven eran de un azul profundo y tenía el pelo rubio. Su mente empezó a recordar.

"_Recuerdo que mi príncipe también tenía el pelo rubio ¿Acaso será él?". _Los ojos de Kanako brillaban emocionados.

El muchacho observaba asombrado la belleza de la mujer desconocida.

Cuando Kanako abría su boca para hacer la importante pregunta, una dulce voz la interrumpió.

–Onozaka-senpai **(1)**, Miyamae-senpai; no es correcto hacer ese tipo de cosas en la escuela–. La cantarina voz provenía de Mariya Shidou, una estudiante de primer año, muy popular entre las alumnas de la escuela.

Kanako se separó de un salto del desconocido, a pesar de la innegable belleza de Mariya, definitivamente no era su tipo. Demasiado perfecta para su gusto, además estaba el detalle de que sentía que la conocía de antes pero no lograba recordarlo, sin mencionar sobre las profundas miradas que la rubia le dedicaba discretamente, Kanako sentía que algo muy profundo se escondía tras la fachada de niña buena que mostraba Mariya, la pelinegra estaba segura que no quería indagar más.

–Tranquila Shidou-san, no estábamos haciendo nada indebido ya que ella es mi futura esposa–. Dijo tranquilamente el desconocido con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

–¡¿Qué?!– Chilló Kanako, conmocionada por lo que había oído.

Las facciones de Mariya, por un instante, mostraron asombro por la declaración anterior. Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Felicidades a los dos–. Comentó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

–¡De ninguna manera me voy a casar con él! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!– La pelinegra exclamó agitando graciosamente los brazos.

–Es cierto, como futuros esposos debemos conocernos mejor–. El joven se inclinó galantemente ante Kanako. –Mi nombre es Kirie Onozaka, vicepresidente de Mihoshi no Mori–.

–Pues mi nombre es Kanako Miyamae, y no me casaré contigo–. Aclaró la pelinegra mirándolo enojada.

De repente el vicepresidente tomo la muñeca de Kanako, los pálidos dedos del rubio se encontraba posados sobre las mangas del uniforme de la pelinegra, por esto el contacto no causó la conocida urticaria.

–Vamos Kanako-san debemos ayudar con los preparativos–. El rubio ignoró olímpicamente las protestas y negativas de la pelinegra.

Una blanca mano rompió velozmente el contacto entre Kanako y Kirie.

–Miyamae-senpai tiene mucho trabajo que hacer ¿No es así?– Miro sonriente a la pelinegra, esta sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, ese miedo se le hacía vagamente conocido. –Sino mal recuerdo te dieron una importante tarea, deberías realizarla ahora, no quisiera que tengas problemas–. Agregó.

Por alguna extraña razón Kanako tenía la sensación de que Mariya estaba muy molesta, prácticamente podía ver el aura negativa que rodeaba a la rubia. Por ello decidió acatar en silencio la orden velada.

–Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo–. Dijo Kirie mirando profundamente a Kanako, la pelinegra desvió la mirada sonrojada, le avergonzaba la intensidad de la mirada.

Para Kirie la reacción de la joven fue en extremo tierna.

–¿Por qué no vamos juntos al festival?– Kirie preguntó repentinamente. Sorprendiendo de gran manera a los presentes.

–Bueno yo…– Kanako realmente se sentía azorada, nunca antes un chico le había propuesto una cita.

–Entonces es una cita–. El rubio sonrió.

–¡Ni siquiera he respondido!– Kanako rugió. –Además no tengo un vestido que ponerme–. La pelinegra esperaba que ese pretexto la salvara de esa inminente cita.

–No te preocupes por eso, te conseguiré uno–. Antes de que Kanako objetara, Kirie comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido. –¡Nos vemos en el baile!– Gritó el rubio antes de perderse de vista.

–¡Yo nunca acepté!– Kanako gritó al vacío, sin esperanza de ser escuchada.

–Eres muy afortunada al estar con alguien como Onozaka-senpai–. Dijo Mariya dulcemente rodeada por un gran resplandor.

Kanako se sintió repentinamente turbada, sentía una gran maldad en el ambiente, estaba consciente de que el origen de esa energía era la rubia pero desconocía los motivos. El aire se le hizo pesado, necesitaba huir de la presencia de Mariya.

–Será mejor que me vaya a cumplir mi tarea Je Je Je–. Kanako río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, alejándose lentamente.

–Ese es un bonito rosario Miyamae-senpai ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?– La rubia señaló el rosario que Kanako sostenía firmemente entre sus manos.

–Es mi más grande tesoro pero no recuerdo en donde lo obtuve–. Kanako omitió la parte del príncipe, no confiaba del todo en Mariya.

–Ya veo–. Mariya dijo dulcemente dedicándole una profunda mirada, logrando que Kanako se estremeciera hasta el alma.

–Suerte en el baile Miyamae-senpai, nos vemos ahí–. Mariya agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

Kanako percibió cierta amenaza en el tono de voz pero pensó que tal vez solo sea su imaginación.

La noche cubría con su manto oscuro la escuela, el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus habitaciones después de un día de trabajo arduo, durmieron con la emoción del festival.

Kanako se encontraba arropada en su cama, a pesar de haber trabajado duro todo el día, no podía dormir, los acontecimientos que había pasado durante el día le pesaban en la mente, causando que Morfeo se alejara de ella.

No podía dejar de observar el rosario entre sus manos, tenía el presentimiento de que en el baile encontraría a su príncipe o tal vez ya lo encontró…

"_Kirie-san fue realmente amable conmigo, a pesar de haberme abalanzado sobre él no me reprendió, tampoco se metió con mi altura o con mi busto, él es el único chico que se portó amablemente conmigo, además cuando lo vi con mi rosario se me hizo muy familiar, mi príncipe tenía el pelo rubio. Lo único que no entiendo es porque anda diciendo que yo seré su futura esposa". _Kanako se sonrojó avergonzada, pero de repente un recuerdo, cual rayo, azotó su mente.

"_Pero tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que alguien me propone matrimonio, aunque no recuerdo cómo ni en donde". _Kanako se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, muy confundida.

"_Además estaba la extraña mirada de Shidou-san, conozco esa mirada, estoy segura de que la vi en algún lugar pero ¿Dónde?"._

Kanako se sumergió en su mente, escarbando en búsqueda de algún recuerdo relacionado con aquella mirada. La imagen de un niño rubio con un rosario en la mano se le apareció en la mente, el rostro era borroso pero recordaba que tenía la misma intimidante mirada de Mariya. La pelinegra se rió en su mente.

"_Eso es imposible Shidou-san es una chica, es más probable que Kirie-san sea mi príncipe"._

Con eso en mente, Kanako se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

El festival era al día siguiente, un largo día le esperaba.

* * *

**(1) Personaje real del manga, aparece en los capítulos 70-74, creo :P **

* * *

**Notas Finales: Este capítulo si que tiene giros inesperados, pero espero que les guste ¿Creen que Kirie va demasiado rápido? Yo también XD**

**Llegó el momento de: ¡Respuestas a los reviews!**

**Karagabrielle: **Ansias satisfechas :)

**241LORM3RCUR1: **¡Mi suerte está cambiando! ¡Logré publicar antes de lo esperado! Gracias por escribir la contraparte de mi fic, me alegró bastante u.u

**Nix8995:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, espero que este te haga reír como el anterior :) Shizu tiene formas sutiles de demostrar afecto, en eso está su encanto XD

**gloria:** ¡Actualización lista!

**dark buterfly: **Shizu dice una cosa y hace otra cosa completamente distinta, es un tsundere hecho y derecho XD Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo :)

**May-chi: **Efectivamente Kanako dejó prendado a Shizu :`D Espero que está actualización mantenga tu entusiasmo en las nubes.

**Recuerden, la velocidad de las actualizaciones depende de la cantidad de reviews que tenga, todo está en sus manos.**

**¡Chau, chau!**


	4. Para toda la vida

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic _pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

**Advertencias: **Semi AU, contiene spoilers del manga

**Aclaratorias: **Subí el rating del fic a T, por el lenguaje y otras cosillas.

**Consejos: **Les recomiendo encarecidamente que escuchen el soundtrack mientras leen el capítulo, para que se adentren en el universo del fic ;)

**Soundtrack: **_Il mostro- _**Ashram **(Música de fondo para el baile)

_Tango para mi Padre y Marialuna- _**Ashram **(Música de fondo para el baile Nro. 2, por si la canción no alcanza a cubrir todo el capítulo XD)

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres: Para toda la vida**_

Mi corazón se desplaza

a dónde tu amor me está esperando,

y a partir de una imagen a otra,

revivo mis recuerdos de ti.

_J'al le mal de toi- _**Therion**

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Kanako del mundo onírico, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz vio que su habitación estaba cubierta por tonalidades naranjas, estaba anocheciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Apostaba a que su compañera de cuarto se había apiadado de ella dejándola dormir un poco más.

–¿Se encuentra Miyamae Kanako-san?– Una voz femenina se escuchó desde fuera.

–¡Sí!– Kanako saltó de su cama para abrir la puerta, era una mucama que sostenía un paquete

–¿Para mí?– Kanako preguntó confundida. La mucama asintió elegantemente.

La pelinegra estudió el paquete, llevaba una nota pegada en la parte superior.

–"Para mi futura esposa"–. Kanako leyó en voz alta. Cuando levantó la vista la sirviente había desaparecido.

"_Es de Kirie-kun,_ _al parecer si cumplió con su palabra. De ninguna manera voy a asistir al baile con un chico". _Kanako dejó sobre su escritorio el paquete.

"_Pero esta es mi única oportunidad de comprobar si él es mi príncipe, al parecer no tengo otra opción". _Con todo el dolor de su alma, Kanako procedió a abrir el paquete. Era un precioso vestido rojo con falda plisada, tenía un gran escote que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, a la altura de la cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón de tela negro. Era simplemente hermoso. El vestido venía con un par de zapatos color rojo de tacón bajo que hacían juego con la prenda y una bufanda de seda negra.

–Kirie-kun–. Kanako suspiró profundamente, ese chico la confundía bastante.

La pelinegra procedió a vestirse parsimoniosamente, el vestido sin duda era bonito pero destacaba sus dos enormes atributos, presentía que en el baile sería el centro de atención de los chicos, cosa que la aterrorizaba en gran manera. Por ello terminó poniéndose su valioso rosario, para darse confianza.

Enfundada en elegantes prendas, se dirigió a los patios de la escuela, donde se celebraba el festival. Ya era de noche.

Era sorprendente, el patio donde se encontraba una enorme fuente estaba lleno de estudiantes elegantemente vestidos. Tanto los arbustos como los arboles que bordeaban el patio llevaban lámparas al estilo clásico, las copas de los arboles se encontraban adornadas con finas cintas blancas. Junto a la fuente había una gran mesa llena de toda clase de manjares. Una orquesta amenizaba el ambiente, sus melancólicas notas daban al lugar un ambiente casi mágico.

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kirie-kun no menciono el lugar en donde nos veríamos… mejor para mí." _Kanako se encogió de hombros. Luego se dedicó a observar el lugar.

"_Esto es mejor de lo que pensé, jamás había visto tantas hermosas doncellas con preciosos vestidos reunidas en un solo lugar." _La nariz de la joven empezó a sangrar, una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus facciones.

–Veo que mi futura esposa se está divirtiendo–. Kirie apareció de la nada.

–¡Kirie-kun!– Kanako dio un pequeño salto, el muchacho la había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Pasada la sorpresa, Kanako observó con detenimiento al joven frente a ella, sin duda se veía guapo con su elegante camisa negra que hacía juego con sus pantalones oscuros.

"_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?". _Kanako se tocó ambas mejillas, sintiéndolas arder.

El rubio observó en silencio a Kanako, definitivamente esa muchacha era la indicada para él.

Kirie tomó a la pelinegra por los hombros descubiertos, Kanako chilló de dolor, las manos del rubio le quemaban la piel pero la mirada del joven captó toda su atención.

–Kanako yo…

–Suéltala–. Una voz masculina interrumpió a Kirie, se trataba de Shizu Shidou.

Kanako fijó su vista en el mayor de los Shidou, había algo distinto en él, no tenía la misma mirada amable que vio el anterior día, los ojos rubíes reflejaban mucha ira. Parecía una persona completamente distinta.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada". _A la pelinegra le daba vueltas la cabeza.

"_Realmente no has cambiando nada, sigues siendo una estúpida". _Una voz ajena habló en la cabeza de Kanako.

"_¿Quién dijo eso?"_. Kanako preguntó mentalmente, no hubo respuesta. Quizás fue solo su imaginación.

–Shidou-san ¿Hay algún problema?– Kirie preguntó con arrogancia, aumentando el agarre en los hombros de Kanako, ocasionando que la chica lance un grito de dolor, a causa de la conocida urticaria.

–Por supuesto que hay un problema, ella es mi prometida–. El rubio respondió mordazmente, mirando a Kanako.

Ante esas palabras, Kirie frunció el ceño mientras que Kanako se encontraba en shock ¿Con cuántos se había comprometido? Seguramente era una confusión.

–Debe ser un error, ni siquiera te conozco–. Kanako respondió con soltura, tratando de mantener la compostura, Shizu le daba mucho miedo. Mientras hablaba se soltó suavemente del agarre de Kirie.

–¿En serio no lo recuerdas?– Shizu entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la actitud de Kanako.

–¿Recordar qué?– Preguntó distraídamente la pelinegra, con los ojos cerrados, señal de su falta de interés en el tema.

–Yo te obsequié el rosario que llevas en el cuello, plebeya vulgar–. Dijo Shizu poniendo los ojos en blanco, esa mujer lo exasperaba.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!– Gritó Kanako, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

–Baja la voz, cerda–. Dijo molesto el rubio menor.

–No te atrevas a insultarla así–. Kirie se puso delante de Kanako de manera protectora.

–Oblígame–. Respondió Shizu con sorna.

Ambos chicos se miraron retadoramente, mientras tanto Kanako estaba asimilando toda la información recibida.

"_Esto debe ser una pesadilla, es imposible que me haya comprometido con un demonio como ese. Pero tal vez sea cierto, sino ¿Cómo es que sabía lo del rosario? Si es cierto ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aceptar?". _La pelinegra se abrazó a sí misma, en busca de ánimos.

Shizu interrumpió la pelea visual que mantenía con Kirie para observar a Kanako, se veía absorta en sus pensamientos. Shizu sonrió arrogantemente, sin permitir que el mundo sepa lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. En completo silencio, se alejó del lugar, dejando solos a Kirie y Kanako.

–¿Estás bien Kanako? Espero que Shidou-san no haya herido tus sentimientos. Aunque es extraño, por lo general él es muy amable–. Kirie se acercó a la pelinegra.

–Sí, estoy bien–. Kanako sonrió, buscó con la vista al mayor de los Shidou. –¿Y Shidou-san?

–Se fue–. Respondió seriamente Kirie.

Kanako se sintió extrañamente triste, parecía que el rubio menor simplemente la había ignorado.

"_¡Pero en que estoy pensando! No puedo deprimirme por un grosero como Shidou-san". _Kanako intentó espantar esos tristes sentimientos que lastimaban su corazón.

Kirie observó en silencio el semblante triste de Kanako.

–¿No quieres comer algo?– Preguntó amablemente el rubio.

–¿Comer? Claro–. La pelinegra respondió distraídamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la enorme mesa donde se servían manjares de todo tipo. Los alimentos se veían realmente deliciosos. A Kanako se le hizo agua la boca, unas voces chillonas llamaron su atención. Eran un montón de chicas, seguramente de primer año, que rodeaban al mayor de los Shidou, las adolescentes dedicaban al rubio palabras melosas alabando su buena apariencia, Shizu se limitaba a dedicarles palabras picaras, ocasionando que las niñas chillen de emoción.

Kanako frunció el ceño y tomó una pequeña tarta de chocolate.

"_Al diablo con mi dieta". _Con ayuda de una fina cuchara de plata, Kanako tomaba grandes porciones de la masa dulce y se los embutía en la boca, con tanta saña que parecía que masticara piedras.

–Parece que te gusta mucho el chocolate, Kanako-san–. Kirie miraba divertido a la pelinegra.

–Sí, algo–. La joven sonrió incomoda ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan molesta?

Entonces Kirie reparó en un detalle en el rostro de su acompañante.

–Vaya, pareces que tienes un poco de chocolate en tus mejillas. Déjame limpiarte, el rubio tomó una pequeña servilleta de tela y se dispuso a limpiar el rostro de Kanako.

La pelinegra vio como la mano de Kirie se acercaba a ella, entonces sintió un aura de inmensa maldad.

"_No lo permitas, perra". _Una voz masculina susurró en la mente de la joven.

Con manos temblorosas Kanako arrebató de las manos de Kirie la servilleta.

–Yo puedo hacerlo–. La pelinegra sonrió nerviosamente mientras limpiaba su rostro.

–Entiendo–. El mayor se encontraba algo confundido por las acciones de la pelinegra.

De manera distraída Kanako posó sus ojos en Shizu, quien todavía se encontraba rodeado de mujeres. Un dolor se apoderó de su pecho, era un dolor muy penetrante que se extendía por todo su ser. Respiró hondo, tenía que calmarse. De repente sintió una mirada, era Shizu, una sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus facciones. Sonrojada, la pelinegra desvió la mirada. Una muchacha de cabellos negros se acercó a Shizu y le plantó un casto beso en la mejilla, el rubio no hizo nada para detenerla

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando". _Kanako se sentía muy confundida, una sensación de malestar se apoderaba de ella. Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido.

–Perdóname Kirie-kun, no me siento muy bien, me tengo que ir–. Sin darle al rubio oportunidad de replicar, Kanako salió corriendo del lugar.

Corrió muy rápido, sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, lo único que le importaba era escapar ¿Pero de qué? No tenía idea pero no quería averiguarlo. Su figura se perdió en la inmensidad de los jardines.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo ya se estaba resintiendo, detuvo su carrera. Le faltaba el aire. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco de un robusto árbol, tratando de recuperarse. Con la vista trató de ubicarse en donde estaba pero no reconoció nada, aunque el lugar le resultaba vagamente conocido.

"_No puede ser, estoy perdida. Llevo medio año asistiendo a esta escuela y todavía no conozco todo el lugar". _Cómicas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Hastiada de su situación, Kanako procedió a quitarse los zapatos de tacón (ya le dolían los pies) y se recostó al pie del gran árbol, admirándolo.

–Este es un gran árbol de cerezo ¿Cuántos años tendrá?– La pelinegra sonrió con nostalgia. La sola presencia del árbol relajaba su mente. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de ya haber estado en ese lugar. No lo entendía.

–Aquí es donde nos comprometimos–. Shizu apareció de la nada, sobresaltando a Kanako.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– La pelinegra chilló, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

–Vine a buscar a mi prometida–. Respondió simplemente el rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Entonces, Kanako recordó la escena del beso, el extraño malestar se volvió a apoderar de ella, causando que mantenga distancia con el rubio.

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estás celosa–. El rubio sonrió ladinamente acercándose más a la pelinegra.

–Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees?– Kanako sonrió nerviosa mientras desviaba la vista, podía sentir como Shizu se iba acercando más a ella, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el tronco del árbol le impedía escapar.

–No sabes cómo te he extrañado, verte todos los días sin poder hacer nada, fue una tortura–. Mientras hablaba Shizu iba deslizando sus níveos dedos por el cuello de Kanako, esta sentía su piel erizarse por el contacto, ignorando la urticaria.

–¿A qué te refieres?– Preguntó la pelinegra en un susurro, con el rostro sonrojado como una amapola.

El rubio ignoró la pregunta de la joven, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por el pecho de la muchacha hasta alcanzar el rosario.

–Cuando te volví a ver me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que aún lo conservaras…–. Los dedos del menor rozaban con cuidado la superficie de la pieza, el rostro de la pelinegra no podía estar más rojo.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo estúpida que puedes resultar–. Concluyo el muchacho.

Las mordaces palabras sacaron a la pelinegra de su letargo.

–¿A quién llamas estúpida?– La pelinegra cuestionó completamente indignada.

–Regresemos a la fiesta–. Shizu ignoró a la pelinegra mientras se alejaba de ella.

–¡No actúes como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Quiero saber que mierda está pasando aquí!– La chillona voz de la pelinegra bramó.

–No me hables con ese tono–. Shizu le dedicó a la joven una mirada tan helada que ésta sintió como el terror recorría lentamente su columna vertebral.

–Sí señor–. La pelinegra habló con un tono totalmente sumiso, cosa que le sorprendió mucho ¿A dónde había ido su dignidad?

–Onii-sama, no es justo que trates así a Kana-chan. Ella está muy confundida–. Mariya apareció en la escena acercándose a la pareja, llevaba un precioso vestido rosa que contrastaba con el traje negro que llevaba su hermano mayor.

–¿Shidou-san?– Kanako parpadeó confundida, Mariya se veía muy distinta al día anterior, ya no llevaba la amenazante mirada que le dedicó en el parque, su mirada ahora era muy dulce. Se parecía mucho a la mirada que tenía Shizu el día de los preparativos.

"_Un momento, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Superficialmente se parecen mucho pero al mismo tiempo son tan distintos, sus miradas son muy distintas a las que suelen llevar, es casi como si hubieran…"_

–Intercambiado lugares–. Completó Shizu con una mirada seria.

–¿Cómo haces eso?– Kanako estaba muy molesta, sentía como si el rubio invadía su mente con relativa facilidad.

–Eres muy simple–. Shizu se burló, la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada indignada.

–No sigan muchachos–. La menor de los Shidou frenó la discusión. –Hay algo muy importante que tienes saber Kana-chan–. Mariya se puso seria.

–¿Eh?– El rostro de la pelinegra mostraba la más honesta confusión.

–Veras, Onii-sama y yo intercambiamos lugares todos este tiempo–. La rubia dijo profundamente.

–Eso quiere decir que yo todo el tiempo conviví con Shizu-san–. Razonó Kanako con la mirada perdida, no podía creer eso, simplemente era absurdo. –¿Por qué?

–Antes de fallecer, nuestra querida abuela nos dijo que para ganar el puesto de director teníamos que intercambiar lugares, Onii-sama tendría que asistir a Ame no Kisaki y yo a Mihoshi no Mori. El perdedor será el primero que sea descubierto.

Kanako asimiló con cuidado todo la información recibida. –Entonces, ambos perdieron, porque acaban de revelarme su verdadera identidad–. Dijo la pelinegra tímidamente.

–Decidimos hacer una excepción especial contigo–. Mariya sonrió dulcemente. –Después de todo eres la prometida de Onii-sama–. Agregó.

–Realmente no entiendo qué está pasando aquí–. Kanako se rascó la cabeza. –Pero creo recordar algo, viéndolos juntos se me hacen muy familiares–. La pelinegra cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

–Kana-chan, tienes que recordar, en todo este tiempo mi hermano te extraño mucho–. Mariya comentó inocentemente.

–¡Quieres callarte!– Shizu cortó rápidamente, un leve color carmín teñía sus mejillas.

No solo el lugar, sino la misma interacción que tenían los hermanos, le eran muy familiares a Kanako, tal vez si era verosímil que se haya comprometido con el mayor de los Shidou, después todo no tenía otra explicación de donde había obtenido el rosario.

"_Querida madre en el cielo, tú me enseñaste sobre el valor de una promesa, a pesar de que viole todos mis principios estoy dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa, después de todo Shizu-san es mi príncipe". _Kanako observó el manto infinito del cielo nocturno.

–Te creo–. La temblorosa voz de la pelinegra interrumpió la discusión del par de hermanos. –Sí creo que seas mi príncipe–. Finalizó rápidamente la joven, muy avergonzada.

–Ya era hora–. Comentó el rubio, cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido obsequió a Kanako, una autentica sonrisa, muy distinta a la que muestra al resto del mundo.

Para la pelinegra eso fue una revelación, era la prueba definitiva de que Shizu era su príncipe. Esa sonrisa le había marcado la infancia y ahora la volvía a ver.

–Qué bonita sonrisa tienes–. Dijo Kanako sin darse cuenta.

Ante esas palabras Mariya rió suavemente mientras que Shizu la miró con burla.

"_¿Dije eso en voz alta?". _Las mejillas de Kanako se sonrojaron por enésima vez en el día.

–Será mejor regresar a la fiesta, tengo que hacer un importante aviso–. Shizu ignoró a la pelinegra, regresando a la fiesta, con Mariya pisándole los talones.

–¡Oigan espérenme!–. Kanako gritó tratando de darles alcance.

Ya en la fiesta, Kanako buscó con la vista a Kirie, ahora con la cabeza fría la pelinegra se sentía mal por abandonarlo así, lo vio junto a la enorme fuente, se encontraba acompañado de un montón de chicas que lo miraban con adoración contenida.

"_Al parecer Kirie-kun también es muy popular… será mejor que me disculpe con él". _La joven estaba a punto de caminar en dirección al mayor pero una nívea mano tomó su muñeca, deteniendo su intento de avance. Era Shizu, con mucha fuerza atrajo a la pelinegra hacia él, para la pelinegra el contacto literalmente le quemaba la piel, cosa que al rubio no le importaba. Con mucha suavidad, rayando con la sensualidad, el mayor de los Shidou deslizó unas de sus manos hacia la espalda baja de Kanako, atrayéndola aún más. Entonces, Shizu susurró en el oído de la pelinegra: –Si te atreves a acercarte a Kirie, te violaré tan violentamente que te destrozaré el útero–. Kanako se quedó congelada en su lugar, siendo posesivamente abrazada por Shizu. Por ello, la pareja se volvió el centro de atención del baile

–No sabía que Shizu-san tenía pareja–. Una adolescente suspiró resignada.

–Ni siquiera su pareja es tan bonita, no es digna para él–. Comentó con recelo otra joven

El nombrado sonrió malvadamente, mientras rompía el abrazo, esto asustó aún más a Kanako.

"_¿Qué significa esa sonrisa lasciva?"._ La pelinegra temblaba de miedo.

–¡Escúchenme todos!–. La varonil voz del rubio resonó en el lugar, logrando que todos prestaran atención.

–Kanako Miyamae, es mi prometida, a partir de ahora, nadie se podrá acercar a ella con intenciones amorosas ¿Entendieron?–. Los presentes asintieron solemnemente, la pelinegra estaba tan sorprendida por la declaración pública que no quiso contradecirle.

Kirie observó como la pelinegra no rebatía la declaración. –Al parecer he perdido–. Susurró perdiéndose en la multitud.

Tras el aviso, Kanako sintió unas miradas frías y crueles, eran las admiradoras de Shizu. La miraban con odio contenido. Esto, sumado a la torcida mirada que Shizu le dedicaba, predecía que su paso por la secundaria no sería nada fácil.

"_Querida madre en el cielo, ayúdame a sobrevivir...". _

* * *

**Notas finales: Sí, Kanako nunca tendrá buena suerte, así es su fortuna, pero no duden que Shizu realmente la quiere, aunque disfrute molestarla (más bien torturarla, recuerden que el amor duele), solo hay que saber leer entre líneas XD Sobre Kirie, a él le gusta mucho Kanako pero sabe reconocer cuando se pierde una batalla.**

**Aquí acabó mi historia, me alegra que me hayan acompañado hasta el final, me quedó muchas ganas de seguir contando muchas más cosas pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo T_T (¡Maldita universidad!). Aunque estoy considerando seriamente poner un extra más a la historia ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Están dispuestos a aguantarme más? Me dijeron por ahí que es un capítulo bastante atractivo jo jo jo**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**241LORM3RCUR1: **Kirie sabe lo quiere, es todo un caballero =) Tu curiosidad ya fue satisfecha je je je

**Karagabrielle: **Shizu si recuerda la promesa, para él ese recuerdo es MUY especial XD

**Nix8995: **Espero que este final te haya gustado u.u

**dark buterfly: **Solo alteré un poquito la historia según las exigencias del fic, pero espero que estos cambios te hayan agradado. Kirie es todo un amor.

**gloria:** Fic terminado, espero que te guste.

**May-chi: **Sí, es su verdadero nombre (según fuentes confiables), le va como anillo al dedo. Técnicamente Kanako se enamoró de la sonrisa de Shizu, Kirie no tenía ninguna chance de quedarse con ella (Pobreshito), pero eso sí Kanako realmente lo aprecia, es el primer hombre que no se burla de ella (Shizu es otra historia).

**Eso es todo, llegó la hora de despedirse (aparentemente), bueno eso depende de ustedes, ya saben si están de acuerdo con un "bonus track"**

**¿Adiós? **


	5. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic _pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

**Advertencias: **Semi AU, contiene spoilers del manga

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Reencuentros**_

Tú, mi amor, mi amiga,

mi corazón te escogió

y ya sé por qué.

_Mon amour, mon ami_-**Therion**

* * *

Ryūken observó, impresionada, el enorme portón de la mansión Shidou. Le costaba creer que su antigua compañera de habitación ahora vivía ahí.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, la pelirroja tocó el timbre. Esperó unos segundos hasta que una criada salió a recibirla, se trataba de Matsurika.

–La señora la está esperando en los jardines, Ishima-san–. La criada guió a la joven hacia un elegante quiosco blanco con motivos clásicos ubicado en los jardines, cerca de unos rosales. Ryūken estaba deslumbrada por la belleza del lugar, parecía el mismísimo Edén **(1)**.

En el quiosco se encontraba una mesa de exterior en donde había un sofisticado juego de té y una variedad de masitas. Sentada cerca de la mesa se encontraba Kanako, la pelinegra había cambiado mucho desde que Ryūken se gradúo de Ame no Kisaki, su cabellera negra ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba más alta y lo más importante: Se encontraba en un avanzado estado de embarazo.

–¡Ryūken-sama!– Kanako, que llevaba un vestido blanco de maternidad, se puso de pie dificultosamente para luego abrazar a su amiga.

–Es un placer volverte a ver Kanako-kun o mejor dicho Shidou-kun–. Dijo la pelirroja mientras devolvía el abrazo.

–Simplemente llámame Kanako, después de todo somos amigas. Además, aún no me acostumbro a mi nuevo apellido–. Mientras decía esto, las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron levemente. La pelirroja miró divertida la reacción de su amiga, no había cambiado nada.

–Mejor tomemos asiento, siento que mis tobillos van a reventar–. Dijo Kanako mientras tomaba asiento, Ryūken la imitó. Estando sentada, la pelinegra acarició suavemente su vientre mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

–Kanako-kun te ves deslumbrante–. Para la pelirroja la visión de su amiga esperando familia, era muy contrastante con la imagen de Kanako como estudiante, la que siempre llegaba tarde a clases y era muy descuidada con sus estudios.

–Si con deslumbrante te refieres a que me veo como un balón de futbol, tienes mucha razón–. Habló Kanako con un tono quejumbroso.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero–. Ryūken sonrió, divertida por la actitud de su amiga. –Aunque estoy sorprendida, pensé que ya estarías en la universidad–. Agregó.

"_Yo también"_. Pensó Kanako, llorando en su mente.

–En realidad, reprobé el examen de ingreso porque estaba a punto de perder el tercer año de la secundaria. Me concentre tanto en no perder el año que olvidé de estudiar debidamente para ese examen–. La pelinegra desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

–Eso es extraño porque, aunque no te sacaras las mejores notas, eras relativamente dedicada a tus estudios. Además tu nueva compañera de cuarto era, si no me equivoco, la hermana melliza de tu esposo. Imaginé que ella te ayudaría a mejorar tus notas–. Comentó la pelirroja, completamente desconcertada.

"_Precisamente Mariya era el problema, o mejor dicho Shizu"_. La pelinegra recordó, con ira contenida, como el rubio se encargaba de distraerla de sus estudios con sus extraños "juegos" de pareja.

–Je je je, yo tampoco entiendo cómo me descuide así–. Kanako se rascó la nuca, riéndose nerviosamente.

–Pero, ¿por qué no lo intentaste al siguiente año?– Preguntó Ryūken, muy confundida.

–Shizu, en mi graduación, me dijo que primero me debía casar con él y después podría entrar a la universidad–. Respondió la joven, con soltura.

–Qué romántico, se tomó la molestia de ir a verte en tu graduación. Con lo educado que es Shizu-san, apuesto a que te lo dijo galantemente–. La pelirroja suspiró.

"_Técnicamente Shizu me amenazó. Además después de casarme convenientemente me quedé embarazada, apuesto a que el bastardo planeo todo, vaya egoísta". _Kanako se limitó a sonreír falsamente.

–Cambiando de tema, ¿Es niño o niña?– Ryūken, con una sonrisa, señaló el abultado vientre de su amiga.

–La verdad, no lo sé–. La joven Shidou suspiró pesadamente.

–Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no haces los controles prenatales?– Preguntó Ryūken con preocupación.

–¡Si los hago! Otra cosa es que Shizu se niegue a decirme de que sexo es el bebé–. Respondió la pelinegra, con brusquedad.

–No entiendo la situación ¿El médico no te lo dijo?– La pelirroja estaba desconcertada.

–Mientras el médico me atendía Shizu pidió expresamente saber el sexo del bebé. Después de hacer la resonancia, Shizu ordenó al médico que le dijera los resultados en privado. Cuando regresó, sonreía de manera extraña, antes de que preguntara, él dijo que el sexo del bebé será una grata sorpresa–. La pelinegra se veía molesta mientras hablaba.

–Ya veo, apuesto a que decidió guardar silencio para sorprenderte–. La pelirroja trató de consolar. –Y tú ¿Qué deseas? ¿Niño o niña?

–Sé que será una linda niña, espero que herede la cabellera rubia de su padre, así sería una bebé preciosa–. Se podía ver estrellas en los ojos de Kanako.

–¿Cómo sabes que va a ser una niña?– Ryūken miraba divertida las expresiones faciales de su amiga.

–En el instante en que me dijeron que estaba embarazada, supe que iba a tener una niña. Llámalo una corazonada de madre–. Respondió Kanako mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Ja ja ja, entiendo. Y ¿Cuántos meses tienes?– La pelirroja realmente se divertía en compañía de su antigua compañera.

–Tengo seis meses–. Kanako posó sus manos, con delicadeza, en su vientre.

–¡¿Seis meses?! Pensé que era más, por el tamaño de tu vientre–. La joven comentó sorprendida.

–No eres la única, el médico piensa que podrían ser gemelos o mellizos.

–¿El médico no te confirmó si eran gemelos?– A estas alturas la pelirroja no entendía para nada la situación de su amiga.

–Shizu prohibió al médico que me dijera esa información–. La joven Shidou se sentía indignada por la actitud de su esposo.

Ryūken se rió levemente. –Parece que tu príncipe **(2) **tiene una manera muy peculiar de mostrar afecto.

–¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo?– La pelinegra cubrió su rostro con las manos, avergonzada.

–Porque me parece curioso que, a pesar del tiempo, tu príncipe no se haya olvidado de ti, incluso cuando tú te olvidaste de él. Él te debe amar de verdad, aunque no lo vaya a admitir–. La pelirroja habló seriamente.

El corazón de Kanako se conmovió ante las palabras de su amiga, nunca había visto a Shizu desde esa perspectiva.

–Parece que ya es tarde, me tengo que ir–. Ryūken se puso de pie, la conversación estaba tan entretenida que no se fijó en cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

–Ya veo, de todas maneras siéntete libre de visitarme, siempre serás bienvenida–. Kanako abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

–¡Adiós Kanako-kun!– La figura de la pelirroja se perdió en el horizonte.

Las palabras de Ryūken aún resonaban en su cabeza, instintivamente posó sus manos en su querido rosario. Shizu después de todo la amaba. Se quitó la fina pieza del cuello para poder admirarla mejor, tomándola entre sus dos manos.

Repentinamente el rosario resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo.

–Genial–. Dijo Kanako con ironía en su voz.

Con mucha dificultad (debido a su enorme vientre), Kanako trató de agacharse para recuperar el rosario, estirando inútilmente el brazo, tratando de alcanzar la pieza.

–Sin importar la edad qué tengas, sigues siendo una inútil–. Una voz burlona interrumpió el afán de Kanako.

–¡Shizu! ¿Cuándo llegaste?– La pelinegra se irguió rápidamente, sorprendida.

–Eso no te incumbe–. Shizu respondió de manera grosera.

–¡No podrías tratarme mejor! Después de todo soy tu esposa y la madre de tu futura hija.

A manera de respuesta el rubio solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kanako, esa sonrisa le recordaba a las "terapias" que su esposo le había hecho para que supere su fobia a los hombres. Desde que Mariya (Shizu) se había mudado a su habitación en Ame no Kisaki, Kanako sabía que su virginidad estaba en peligro pero no sabía que la iba a perder en el primer día de convivencia. Shizu era un pervertido, un pervertido difícil de complacer…

–Estas recordando nuestros días de estudiante ¿verdad?– Shizu se acercó peligrosamente a su esposa, posando sus manos en la parte inferior de su espalda, acariciándola sugestivamente.

–¡Deja de leer mi mente!–. La pelinegra se quejó infantilmente.

–No es culpa de Shizu-san que usted tenga una mente tan simple–. Matsurika apareció de repente.

–¡Matsurika!– Kanako rompió el abrazo del rubio, sorprendida por la intromisión.

–Interrumpiste en la mejor parte, Matsurika–. Shizu estaba molesto por la interrupción.

–Pero siempre les daba el espacio adecuado para la intimidad, Shizu-sama. Recuerda las ocasiones en que usted se encerraba con Kanako-sama en su habitación, cuando eran estudiantes. Se encerraban por horas y horas, me daba miedo entrar.

–¡Cállate Matsurika!– Chilló Kanako roja de vergüenza mientras que Shizu solo sonreía con maldad.

–No tiene porque avergonzarse, Kanako-sama. Ustedes eran prometidos, estaban en su derecho–. Dijo la sirvienta con su tono de voz monocorde. –Además Shizu-sama le enseñó muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué?– Preguntó la joven con tono hostil.

–¿Quién le enseñó a ser mujer?– Cuestionó la sirviente.

–Shizu–. Respondió derrotada la pelinegra.

–¿Quién le habló de los hombres?– Volvió a indagar Matsurika.

–Shizu–. Kanako se sentía muy humillada.

–Ahora entiende la dependencia que tiene con Shizu-sama–. Concluyó la peligris observando a Kanako.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Ustedes dos solo hieren mis sentimientos, no entiendo cómo es que acepté casarme con Shizu–. Lloriqueo moviendo los brazos cómicamente.

–Aceptó casarse con él porque lo ama–. Aclaró Matsurika, impávidamente.

–Así es, Kanako. Tú me amas–. Habló socarronamente el rubio, mirando divertido a su esposa.

Los ojos de Kanako se llenaron de lágrimas, otra vez ese par infernal la había humillado.

–Algún día me iré de este lugar, ya verán–. La pelinegra se dirigió, a paso rápido (el embarazo le impedía correr), hacia la mansión. –¡Y mi hija se irá conmigo!– Agregó con la voz entrecortada.

–¿Sería muy cruel decirle que va a tener gemelos varones?– Cuestionó de manera indiferente Matsurika.

–No le digas nada, será una sorpresa–. Shizu posó un dedo sobre sus labios mientras guiñaba. Quería sorprender a Kanako. –Además regresará por esto–. Agregó sosteniendo el rosario de Kanako.

* * *

**(1) Paraíso terrenal, morada del primer hombre antes de su desobediencia. **

**(2) Ryūken si conoce la identidad del príncipe de Kanako, la pelinegra se lo contó después del baile.**

* * *

**Notas finales: Aquí está el epílogo prometido, espero que les haya gustado. Con este bonustrack, el fic se cierra por completo. Ojalá que este final les haya parecido convincente =) **

**¡Hora de responder reviews! **

**241LORM3RCUR1****: **Deseo cumplido ;)

**Nix8995: **Aquí hay más de la maldad de Shizu, espero que te guste je je je

**May-chi: **Me alegra saber el hecho de que mi fic te haya dado una idea, espero poder leerla pronto XD Espero que con este bonustrack el fic se sienta completo :)

**gloria: **Ansias satisfechas.

**dark buterfly: **Capítulo listo para satisfacer tu deseo de más capítulos y que además prolongue tu felicidad XD

**Eso es todo, amigos. Nos leemos en el próximo fic de Maria Holic**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
